


The Art of Gift Giving

by Mischel



Series: 10 Years of Merlin & Arthur [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen, Headcanon, Pillow - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Traditions, merthurdaily's Ten Years of Merlin & Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin is still very new to Camelot, and he certainly doesn't know everything. For example, he doesn't know that there's a tradition in Camelot according to which any member of the royal family is expected to give their servant a gift to show appreciation for their hard work. But today, Merlin is about to find out, and he's way more excited about this than Arthur, obviously.





	The Art of Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on my headcanon about Merlin's pillow that I noticed in 1x08 The Beginning of the End. (I'll include a screenshot.) I'm sure Gaius had the same or very similar pillow, but I can't find the screenshot anywhere and I don't remember in which episode I noticed that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fanfic! :)

Camelot was a strange and busy place. Merlin's barely been there for a week and he's already witnessed an execution, picked a major fight with the prince himself and got into prison, then saved him and got himself a job for said prince.

 

And a _dragon_ told him he had some kind of a destiny to fulfil or whatever, which, quite frankly, sounded like complete bullshit to him.

 

He grew up in Cendred's kingdom, and so many customs and things that everyone in Camelot knew was completely unfamiliar for him. He came here only knowing that it was a big city, magic was banned (the execution was a very friendly reminder of that), and that Gaius lived there and was the court physician.

 

Thank god Gaius had his best interest at heart and tried to familiarize him with everything in this huge castle. Merlin still couldn't believe he lived inside _a castle._

 

One such custom that Gaius was about to explain to Merlin today was the royal gift to the servants.

 

“That's such a nice pillow!” Merlin exclaimed when he noticed the pillow on Gaius' bed. He immediately went to examine it while Gaius kept stirring his potions on the table. “Where did you get it? It must have been expensive.”

 

Gaius nodded. “The king gave it to me.”

 

“Uther?” Merlin asked unbelievably. That man was capable of giving people gifts?

 

“Yes, it was many years ago, when I first started serving him,” Gaius answered as he poured a clear liquid into the potion. It made a few bubbles loudly and then settled again.

 

“Why?” Merlin asked. “Did you heal him from some serious sickness or something?” He squeezed the pillow – it was more of a cushion, with beautiful ornaments on it – and then placed it back on Gaius' bed.

 

Gaius was silent for a moment, focusing on the softly bubbling liquid above the fire, and then he cleared his throat. “No, it's a tradition.”

 

Merlin frowned in confusion. “What tradition?”

 

“Every servant working for someone of the royal family gets a gift during the first week or two. It's supposed to show that although you're just a servant, the royal family appreciate you're working for them.”

 

Merlin slowly started smiling. “So does that mean-”

 

“Arthur should also give you some kind of a gift, the tradition hasn't changed.”

 

Merlin's smile turned into a smirk. Maybe working for Arthur didn't have to be so bad if Arthur _had to_ give him a gift. Merlin doubted that prat was capable of thinking about anyone else other than himself, and Merlin was looking forward to seeing him all embarrassed thinking about Merlin and what to give him.

 

“Now come help me with this, I need some yarrow from the top shelf.”

 

Merlin stood up to fetch the yarrow, but his smirk stayed on his face.

 

This was such a cool tradition. He couldn't wait to see what his gift would be!

 

 

Arthur was pacing in his chambers, from one wall to the opposite. He hated the fact that he had to give that Merlin boy a gift. That boy was such an idiot!

 

This was such a _stupid_ tradition. He couldn't believe that he actually had to give him a gift!

 

He didn't even know anything about him, so it had to be something useful for anyone. Or just something beautiful. But that would probably cost more money and he refused to spend more money on Merlin than he already had to pay him for his lousy service.

 

He sucked at everything he tried.

 

Arthur groaned very loudly and closed his eyes, letting himself fall facedown into his bed. He'd already asked Morgana, but she wasn't very helpful. She didn't know Merlin at all, obviously, and he couldn't exactly give Merlin a hairpin with a hairbrush that Morgana had given her maidservant.

 

Girls were different, it was easy to get a gift for them even though you didn't know them personally. All you had to buy was either something pretty or flowers.

 

But even though Arthur called Merlin a girl a few times already, that didn't change the fact that Merlin wasn't a girl.

 

And he wasn't a knight either, so Arthur couldn't just give him a sword or a dagger. He had the inkling that Merlin wouldn't appreciate it.

 

He groaned again and insulted Merlin and that stupid tradition in his head one more time, before he got up and decided to seek his father's help.

 

He was the king and had had many servants in his life, so he must have given many gifts. Maybe he'd be more useful than Morgana. Hopefully.

 

 

It has officially been a week since Merlin started working for Arthur. He had to muck out the stables like four times even though that was clearly the stable boys' job, he had to deal with Arthur's stinky socks, he got hit many more times than ever in his life while training with Arthur, and he constantly kept waking Arthur up too late, barely managing to also not forget the breakfast.

 

It was exhausting and often frustrating, but the day when Arthur would have to give Merlin a gift finally came.

 

It was late in the evening and Merlin yet again opened the door to Arthur's chambers, bringing him his dinner. Merlin could swear that Arthur ate more times a day than all citizens in the entire Camelot combined. But he pursed his lips, sighed, and successfully placed the heavy tray full of food on the table.

 

Maybe he should start lifting weights if Arthur kept eating like this.

 

Speaking of which, Merlin looked around the room, finally finding Arthur standing by the changing screen, looking at him awkwardly with his arms behind his back.

 

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

 

“I've brought you dinner.”

 

“I can see that,” Arthur nodded, not moving from the spot.

 

Merlin frowned in confusion. This was getting a little awkward. He took a step towards the door and pointed at it with his thumb.

 

“So if that's all-”

 

“Merlin, I've got a gift for you.”

 

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Arthur had the gift? So it was finally happening? Without intending to, a huge smile appeared on Merlin's face.

 

Then he quickly hid it and tried to look confused. He'd _enjoy_ this moment. “Gift? What gift?” he asked innocently.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin could almost see how ridiculously difficult this was for Arthur. Merlin had to fight the urge to smirk.

 

“Surely Gaius must have explained this to you by now.” Arthur told him, slightly irritated.

 

Merlin just pouted and shrugged at the prince.

 

Again, Arthur rolled his eyes in frustration. “There's this . . . _stupid_ tradition, according to which I have to give you a gift when you start working for me-”

 

“But that was like a week ago-”

 

“Shut up.” Arthur sighed. “And . . . well, that's it. I need to give you a gift.”

 

Merlin pouted again. “But why? What is the gift for?”

 

“It's . . . sort of a . . . uhm . . . it's just a gift, can't you accept that as an answer?” Arthur frowned at him as he stepped closer, now getting impatient.

 

“I just don't understand the point of the tradition.” Merlin explained innocently. “Why would _you_ give me a gift?”

 

He almost felt sorry for Arthur and the torture he was going through right now. Almost.

 

“It's supposed to show you that . . . “

 

“That what?” Merlin shrugged at him again, patiently waiting for his answer.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes for the third time that evening. That was happening quite often as Merlin noticed.

 

“That I . . . _appreciate_ you and your work,” Arthur finally mumbled, his cheeks slightly red with embarrassment.

 

Merlin couldn't hide his smile anymore. “I'm sorry, that you _what?”_

 

“You heard me, Merlin, I won't repeat myself.”

 

“You appreciate me?”

 

Arthur groaned. “Just take the gift already so that we don't have to talk about it ever again.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Not _ever_ again. Understood?” Arthur pierced him with his eyes, now holding the gift out for Merlin to take.

 

Merlin smirked but kept his mouth shut for once. He accepted the gift, eager to open it, when Arthur stopped him with his hand.

 

“Just open it outside, I'm too hungry to watch this. You're dismissed.”

 

Merlin sighed, but then turned around and opened the door. “Goodnight, Arthur,” he called into the room, but he got no answer.

 

So he just smiled down at the gift and finally started to open it on his way back to Gaius.

 

 

Gaius was tidying up his table, putting all the potions where they belonged on the shelves as well as books, and preparing to go to sleep. He was now only waiting for Merlin, who was yet again returning home late.

 

The old physician sat down on his bed, looking at the door and hoping that it would open and Merlin would walk in any minute now.

 

His hand landed on the pillow that Uther had given him so many years ago, and he smiled. He still appreciated the gift, just as he knew the king appreciated his hard work. Although he could be very stubborn sometimes and blinded by his hatred.

 

He sighed. Mere seconds later, the door finally opened and Merlin walked in with an expression that was very hard to read – disappointment but also some sort of ridiculousness was mixed in there.

 

“Merlin?” Gaius asked. “What is it?”

 

Merlin finally started laughing as he raised his hands. Gaius looked at what he was holding, and it was. . .

 

. . . an identical pillow to the one that Uther had given Gaius. Like literally, _exactly_ the same one.

 

Gaius had to laugh when he saw that. “I guess Arthur takes after his father in the art of gift giving.

 

Merlin put his arms down and looked at Gaius with a sigh. “Well, for both our sakes, let's hope he takes after Uther only in this.”

 

They shared another laugh, and a few minutes later, Gaius finally lied down in his bed and closed his eyes. Merlin put the pillow under his head and also lied down, still proud at how he managed to get Arthur to tell him he appreciated him.

 

Yes, Camelot was a strange and busy place. But after spending more time here, Merlin was sure that eventually, he'd be happy to call this place home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
